Goddesses Of The Elements
by Gemini6
Summary: Five new _female_ pilots arrive. What will the guys think of the new troublemakers? And Wufei in a red jump suit?..Yaoi, angst, and other fun stuff coming soon and the reason for the PG13. R&R please!! ^_^
1. Goddesses Of The Elements Part: 1- The n...

Goddesses of the Elements  
  
Part 1/?  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Gundam Wing.. I could stand to have a few of the characters though.. ( not naming a certain blonde Arabian and a dude with a braid for my friend o_O;) , ::sniffles::. I don't even own half of the characters! The only thing that TRULY belongs to me is my character that I RP; Gemini and the plot. And if anyone so as uses my character in any way shape or form w/o my permission::motions a slit over the throat:: Mmkay ^_^? And the characters Kesquin, Rei, Rane, and Ariana belong to my friends even tho I sorta messed up their character's personalities a bit.. ::cough::. Sooo on with the..  
Duo: HOLD IT!  
Gemini: Nani?  
Duo: Am I paired with Kes?  
Gem: Nope ^_^  
Duo: ::jumps around happily::  
Kes: ::gives him the standard Heero Yuy Death Glare followed by the look of,' Do you want this fist in your mouth??'::  
Duo: ::shuts up..::   
Quatre: ::shakes his head:: Anyway.. ON WITH THE FIC!  
Gemini: ..That's my line!  
  
Note: All the G-boy's enimies have returned.. and they are all around the age of 19.  
  
Name: Gemini   
Age: Roughly 19  
Sex: Female  
Nationality: American  
Alias: "Megamishingai" Goddess of Terror and all that is unruly and chaotic  
Gundam: Kaosu (meaning chaos)  
Equipment on the Gundam: 2 scythes, beam cannon, and the ability to move with incredible ease.  
Eye color: "Fiery" Brown  
Hair color: Brown with blonde streaks framing her face  
Brief back round: She is the sixth G- Pilot; the goddess of terror and everything unruly and chaotic; which is very apparent in her eyes. Raised much like Heero Yuy (though you can't really tell) she is also a ' perfect soldier, but refusing to hide her emotions she is doubted on that factor. She is also the 'head' of her small band of female Gundam pilots and close friends; is known to be a goof off but also known for her superior tactics skills and quick wit.  
  
Name: Rei / Nikki (referred to as both in the fic because I can't remember to type her IC name o_O;)  
Age: Almost 19  
Sex: Female  
Nationality: Japanese (?)  
Alias: The one and only goddess of fire   
Gundam: Okibi (meaning blazing fire)  
Equipment on the Gundam: Think of DeathScythe but gray.  
Eye color: Brown  
Hair color: Raven black  
Brief background: She's the seventh G- Pilot and known as the goddess of fire. Her superior knowledge of firepower makes her the lead weapons specialist of the group. Also known for her jokes she takes things light heartedly but is still superior on the battlefield. (Think of a female Duo). (Note: Yea yea Nikki I know I need more, gimmie more info O_o;)  
  
Name: Kesquin Karahami  
Age: Almost 19  
Sex: Female  
Nationality: NyteKast  
Alias: Akuinnen (meaning evil destiny)  
Gundam: Akuinnen  
Hair color: Blue  
Brief Background: (Pilot #8) Kes is rather light hearted but still, in a sense, like Heero. She loves to joke around but trys to show as little emotion as possible. Her specialty is the hand-to-hand end of things. Preferring going for the throat rather than randomly shooting. She is also a skilled tactics leader when it comes to completing a mission. And rarely heard without a comment to the likes of what 'injustice' or 'unfairness' a situation has.  
  
Name: Ariana Samsaki  
Age: 19-20  
Sex: Female  
Nationality: We guess she's American  
Alias: Kamikaze (divine wind)  
Gundam: Aori (gust (of wind))  
Eye color: Blue (?)  
Hair color: Blue  
Brief Background: (Pilot #9) Ari is much of the quiet type (but known to speak her mind). She will do anything to complete a mission and is highly skilled at the element of surprise; seeing as she isn't one to talk. Much like Trowa, she herself doesn't know much about herself. She is also on the end of talking things out or if you don't see it her way; random shots that run he ammo out occasionally.  
  
Name: Rane Lewis  
Age: Almost 19  
Sex: Female  
Nationality: American  
Alias: Jisei (spirit of the age)  
Gundam: Kyouki (chivalrous spirit)  
Eye color:  
Hair color: Light brown  
Brief Background: (Pilot #10) Known as the spirit of the age and the keeper of the spirits she is very upbeat. Master in martial arts and weaponry she is another 'act now talk later' type of fighter, which idealy fits into the scene.   
  
Now that you've got a little information on our new trouble making pilots we open the scene in a hangar where our new pilots are working away on their Gundams.  
  
Gemini typed furiously away at her laptop looking for any further improvements that could be made on Kaosu before their next mission. Rei rolled out from under her Gundam and stood up brushing herself off, " I think that's it." She said basically to no one in particular. Kes was repeatedly whacking Ari with her fan just when a man flickered onto the large screen on one wall of the hangar. "Girls, listen up!" the middle aged man said in a rather demanding tone as all of them looked up and chided in unison "Hey Dr. A!"  
Ignoring their humors response Dr. A. continued," There's been a change in the plans for your mission. You are now to report to the military base on colony L2 and team up with the other Gundam pilots. But first you must help them fend off an extra large batch of OZ suits ranging from Aries to Mobile Dolls to Treize. It shouldn't be too hard to find them, just look for the bright explosions with Gundams slicing the suits in half. When you meet them call me and I will give you further instructions." The girls nodded as he disappeared off the screen. " Well turns out modifying our Gundams wasn't such a bad idea after all." Rane said smirking. Gemini just rolled her eyes," Come on we better get going." Kes protested but after a few minutes of convincing her that the guy pilots were cute, finally got her in her Gundam and with a few seconds they took off.  
  
  
The G-boys were working their asses off trying to get rid of the swarm of OZ forces. They seemed to be a little larger than usual. Duo called out his usual war cries as yet another section of Aries were sliced into small pieces by the Shinigami. Screams were silenced by the depth and darkness of space as Quatre destroyed another area of the suits with Sandrock. A shower of bullets came over a group of Mobile Dolls as Trowa continued to use all his ammo on one area of suits as his usual fighting tactic. Heero shot another beam from Wing's beam cannon as a silent explosion hit his unsuspecting targets. "Is it just me or are the troops a little larger than usual?" Duo asked over the com as he sweatdropped a bit. "Uh, it isn't just you." Quatre replied. A loud 'INJUSTICE' was heard over all the pilots coms as Wufei attempted to ward off all the oncoming troops. Five dots suddenly appeared on all their radar screens. "What the.." Duo exclaimed. Gemini led the group as she sliced through multiple suits as a sneak 'We're here' welcoming attack. The others followed suit with yells ranging from "Time to meet a little thing that I call chaos!" to "How do you feel about a girl with a bit of firepower eh?!" In no time the troops were obliterated with much help from the new female counter parts of the G-guys. Heero hastily pointed his beam cannon towards the group, " Who are you and why are you here," was his only statement. "Follow me to the base and we'll tell you more there but for now we'll just say that Dr. A. sent us and we are to await his instructions." Gemini said in her usual oh so mocking tone of hers. Deciding it wasn't quite worth getting into another fight they all soon landed on the base of the L2 colony. Gemini was the first to, literally, hop out of her Gundam after the G-guys did. She wasn't wearing your usual space suit. Instead she wore: Midnight black flared jeans, a metallic green top that tapered off into a v at the bottom just over the button of her jeans, a black Jean jacket with so many buttons and pockets it's hard to keep track, black combat boots, a watch, few bracelets, and a pinky ring. The next to step out was Rei. She wore a fiery red sweater which covered the base of her hands but didn't go completely to the top of her light flared blue jeans that covered the top of her snow white tennis shoes. Kes was next. She wore a white tank top over long khakis with blue Nikes and several armbands tattooed on both of her arms. Kes was followed by Ari (notice the number order.. o_O;.. freaky ne?) who was wearing a black sweater much like Rei's with snow white jeans and black boots with several pieces of silver jewelry. Last but not least was Rane decked out in a mettalic blue halter top with white sport pant material pants and black boots and covered with silver jewelry, yet it didn't look over done. Each female pilot looked exactly like their respective aliases, which automatically made each of the original pilot's jaws drop, even though Wufei won't admit it. "Who are you an what do you want." Heero demanded once more secretly dumbstruck at his female counter part, Rane. Gemini stepped forward, "Well aren't you the friendly one?" Gemini chuckled, " Well, I'm Gemini. Goddess and keeper of terror and all that is chaotic and this is my Gundam Kaosu. And these are my fine comrads and partners in crime." She said matter-of-factly as she stepped back to let her friends introduce themselves. "I'm Rei the one and only Goddess of Fire. And you call my fine Gundam Okibi." Rei said as she leaned against the right leg of her Gundam. "I'm Kesquin 'Akuinnen' Karahami and this is Akuinnen." Kes said cooly while eyeing Wufei. "I'm Ariana 'Kamikazie' Samsaki, this is Aori." Ari said in the most chilling way. "And I'm Rane 'Jisei' goddess of the spirits. And this is Kyouki." Rane stated in her mysteriously cold way. "And we are sent by Dr. A. We were told to wait here for our instructions for our new missions with you guys." Gemini said slyly with the most interesting smirk on her face. With that a screen appeared on the empty wall in the hangar where, with no surprise, was Dr. A. "Girls! Get over here and drag the guys with you. I have your assignments." Duo was already over there before the girls could drag the rest of them; the had a bad feeling about these "assignments." "Hey Dr. A! Long time no see!!" Duo shouted. "Eh.. nice to see you too Duo but you have to get to work." Shrugging Duo sat and listened intently as Dr. A. started. "Ok. As you know OZ has reformed and are back in action after their usual purpose. Well things are getting worse and, sorry guys, but you wont live to see the end of this with out help from this group of terrors." " I RESEMBLE THAT REMARK!" Gemini shouted. "I know I know Gemini! ::mutters:: that's how I've gone deaf." "I heard that.." she retorted but let him continue. "Anyway. With the tactics skills of these girls and the firepower from not only their Gundams your missions will go a lot faster and be more effective. So the guy's barracks will stay the same. Gemini your bunked with Rei. Kes with Brit and Ari, you guy's have the biggest room. So your next mission will begin in a few days unless something comes up. Give 'em a chance guys, they aren't so bad once you get past the insanity.. Eh.. anyway, I'll talk to you guys later!" A few loud 'See ya Dr. A.!'s were heard from the small group as he signed out. The girls made their way past the guys who were basically in awe except for Wufei who was muttering 'injustice' fakely. After unpacking they all met up in the kitchen where Quatre was fixing a dinner of spaghetti. "Is it ready yet?!" Duo and Rei whined simultaneously. Quatre chuckled and the blinked as Gem dashed some oregano into the sauce. He tasted it cautiously and then realized that is the one ingredient he left out but didn't openly admit it. Gem smirked as she saw his reaction and took a seat on the island counter. The last preparations were made and all ten of them sat down at the table. Of course Duo grabbed as much as he could and wolfed it down before anyone else could get at it which made for an interesting dinner convo start. " God and I thought Nikki could eat!" Gem said jokingly but immediately sweatdropped as a loud "HEY!! I RESEMBLE THAT!!" came from Nikki. Duo looked up from his plate for a second, " Isn't it supposed to be you resent that?" "Er.. inside joke, had to be there." The five girls chimed. Soon dinner was over and the dishes were cleaned and everyone migrated to the den. "NOOO NOT THE SAILOR MOON TAPES!!!!!" Wufei, and Trowa screamed. The girls laughed hystarically as both boys chased Duo, Ari, and Kes with large skillets. "Run Ari run!" Was heard from both Nikki and Gem as a parody of the not-so-infamous line from Forest Gump. Heero actually started to laugh as Quatre joined in followed by Gem followed by Nikki followed by Heero and in a matter of minutes they all wound up in a heap on the floor. After a few good laughs, untangling themselves from the pile and a few cups of tea they all agreed to head to bed. But of course no one could sleep so they went off to the private living rooms for the nightly gossip. "So, who's up for a game of Truth?" Kes whispered. "Sure," was the general answer. "Ok, who do you think is the cutest of the G-guys? Ari you go first." Kes continued. "Well, personally I like Trowa.. even though his hair is a little screwed." Kes couldn't help but laugh but went on to the next person, "Rane?" "Um.. well, Heero's hot *_*" Most everyone agreed as Nikki was next," Totally has to be Duo!!" "How could we guess?" Kes smirked. Gem was next, " Quatre most def!" Kes blinked as she was demanded to tell her answer, " Well, ::cough::Wufei::cough::" All of the girls laughed as Kes' face reddened but little did they know they were heard laughing across the hall. The guys were playing the same game with the same question but with the girls as answers. Heero's was Rane. Wufei's was Kes along with an extremely red face. Trowa's was Ari. Duo's was Nikki, and Quatre was Gem along with a few "Didn't know you had it in ya!" 's. The games tired out and they went off to their own beds a waiting the next day.   
  
  
Gemini: Soo whatd'ya think?!  
Quatre: It's great!  
Duo: Gimmie more!!  
Heero: Hn.  
Trowa: ...  
Wufei: Injustice!!! How come I got stuck with Kes??  
Gemini: Because she deserved it and you complained about your outfit I stuck you in the TRL fic. ^_^!  
Wufei: ::grumbles::  
Gemini: Don't make me pull out the red jump suit..  
Kes: ::already wearing the slutty jumpsuit and giving the death glare to Wufei and to Gem:: WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!!  
Gemini: Because you wouldn't shut up about an affair with Duo.  
Duo: ::cringes::  
Nikki: ::glomps Duo::  
Kes: ::glares:: Er.. DON'T MAKE ME WRITE A FIC ABOUT YOU AND RELENA!!!  
Gemini: Aw come on Kes, what's one more fic eh?  
Kes: Gr.. OK! ::stomps off::  
Gemini: Anyways, what did ya think? I'm going to do a lot more with this story with a lot more action, angst, maybe some lemon, drama, death, romance, yaoi and other fun stuff!! Heh.. Read and Review please! And flames are welcome, I'll make a whole web page for people to laugh at 'em ~_^.  
  



	2. Goddesses Of The Elements Part: 2- The K...

Goddesses of the Elements   
Part: 2/?  
Warnings: No actually yaoi or Yuri but MAJOR hints. Cussing, drag, Relena bashing, Dorothy bashing, Karaoke, Pop star bashing, drinking, drunks, and Truth or Dare game (..You'll see what I mean). Oh yea and some terribly ooc moments will occur with the characters... Annnddd It's terrible, makes no sense, but I needed a filler in between first and third parts.. more serious stuff in the next part.   
  
  
Ok usual disclaimers apply. The only thing you'd get from me is a piece of lint and half a stick of gum ^_^. Besides, would I waste my time writing these lame fics? Oh yea and if this fic sort of stops it's because I've been killed by my friend Kes (yea, I know all the characters 'cept Dr. A., Wufei, Trowa, and Heero (and Secondary charas I bash)) for reasons that will be stated in her reviews ^_^! Mmkay? Soo.. Lets get on with it! Oh yea and Happy late b-day Cala x_X. A.N.: Oh yea the house is on the ocean.. Just thought that might be important to know.  
  
Micala: WAIIITTT!!!!!!  
Gem: Er.. Yea Cala?  
Cala: Um.. Am I in it ^_^?  
Gem: Yea you can be the evil Karaoke host ^_^!  
Cala: Cool!!  
Kes: OK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME THIS TIME!!  
Gem: Nothing much.. Make you sing Slutney Queers songs, kiss Relena... Err... You'll see ^_^()!!!  
Kes: ::grumbles::  
Quatre: Err.. Got any plans for major humiliation for me yet??  
Gem: No way ^_^! You're my favorite pilot.. besides Kes and Wufei are really the only ones that will really suffer through out this series x_X.. Even though I have a really good plot where you sort of.. Er.. never mind.. You'll see in the next part.  
Quatre: ::sweatdrops:: Kay..  
Duo and Nikki from on the couch: Can we get on with the fic already?!  
Gem: Sure.. On with ep. 2!  
  
  
Heero, Wufei, and Trowa got up at about the same time and headed into the kitchen where Quatre was making tea on account of he couldn't sleep from Duo's snoring. "Why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?" Duo asked no one in particular with an almost hung over air. "It might be those twenty shots you had of that black junk you keep getting from Carrot*." Heero replied in his usual 'I-don't-really-give-a-damn' tone. Just as Duo was about to state his defense on his favorite alcoholic drink Ari stepped sleepily into the room. "Hey guys.." she said in a detached manner, as she poured herself a large cup of coffee, black. Everyone nodded slightly but Trowa decided to pipe up," Rough night?" "You try sleeping with Kes, she snores and sleep walks onto my bed at the same time x_x." Kes bounded in just after Ari finished her sentence. "Speak of the devil." Wufei pointed out _pretending_ not to care. "Hey everyone!" Kes said in her oh-too-cheerful way as she took a seat at the table. Rane followed in after Kes in fuzzy blue bunny slippers and a white robe as she shuffled over to the coffee pot and drank half a cup, which immediately woke her up.  
~~~~~~~~  
Gem yawned and stretched as she headed out of bed and dressed in her usual attire but without the jacket. She shook her head as she finished and noticed Nikki was still asleep. She walked into the kitchen noticing everyone else was up and headed to Duo, "Hey, Duo! Will you go get Nikki up? The only thing that could get her up is you." Duo promptly nodded his head and bounded out to Nikki's room. Gem looked around the kitchen; Ari and Trowa continued with random conversation with Rane and Heero while Kes and Wufei debated over justice and Quatre randomly stirred a pot. She slipped behind him and looked over his shoulder,"What'cha cooking?" Quatre blushed slightly," Just some oatmeal, ya know the usual breakfast stuff." Gem nodded a bit and poured herself a cup of tea and sipped at it.  
~~~~~~~~  
Duo peered over Nikki and jumped back as she rolled onto her back. He snickered lightly and yelled at the top of his lungs, "NIKKIIII!!!!!!!!!" Nikki blinked at this and shot up out of her bed as she saw Duo grinning over her. She grinned evilly and grabbed a nearby paper fan and chased Duo down the hall and back to the kitchen in red pajamas. At this everyone blinked as Duo hid behind Quatre. "Help!! She's got a paper fan and she's after meeee!!!!" Quatre couldn't help but snicker at this. "Oh come on Duo! I'm just joking!" Nikki retorted as she grabbed a cup of tea and downed half of it. Gem smirked and came up with a very valid point, "What are we going to do tonight? I mean it's just not fun to sit around here all night." Most everyone agreed 'cept Heero who just sat there staring at his laptop screen. Kes was trying to come up with an idea when she got a very evil glint in her eye, "Is there a karaoke bar around here??" All the guys turned to Duo knowing that he would be the only one to know. "Sure there is!! That's a GREAT idea! Besides it's fun to watch Wufei squirm ^_^!" Wufei promptly sunk into his seat as some not-so-soft snickers arose from the crowd. "Ok it's settled then!" Nikki proclaimed. Well all of this was settled by finishing breakfast so the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher and most everyone went their separate ways.  
~~~~~~~~  
Gem and Nikki headed into their room to grab their artistic activity for the day. Nikki grabbed her sketchpad and charcoal pencils while Gem grabbed her disc man with the respective Jimmy Buffet 'Fruitcakes' cd in it and her small pastel and sketchpad set and her water bottle. Once they were sure they had everything they headed out onto the back porch, grabbed a couple beach chairs, and made their way over the dunes and to the waters edge. Gem sang along to 'Apocalypso' as she set up her chair, "Apocalyp Apocalyp Apocalypso... Hey Nikki got an extra pencil I can use?" After the third time of trying to get her chair to stay and succeeded she promptly tossed Gem a spare pencil. "Thanks." Nikki just nodded as she proceeded to get to work, the only time she took something dead serious and stayed quiet. Gem just shook her head as she proceeded to sketch out the beautiful view of the waves and a few lone seagulls that looked down upon a dolphin rising from the water.  
Both Nikki and Gem's pencils set to work quickly knowing that the perfect scene wouldn't last long. They were right; the seagulls dove in for their lunch while the dolphin went back to his deep-water ways. They worked for hours getting the right blends of blues and greens and grays for the inconsistent waves. The sun started to set as they finished up their work, both equally good as the others and headed back up as they heard a loud yell.. well.. screech to be more exact from Kes, "NIKKI! GEM! GET UP HERE WE'RE LEAVING IN AN HOUR!" They both shook their heads as they folded up the chairs and took care not to smudge the delicate pastel and charcoal markings as they walked back up the dunes singing Jimmy Buffet tunes by Nikki's request to turn it allll the way up. Gem set the chairs back as she followed Nikki back into the living room.  
~~~~~~~  
Quatre sat in a chair reading a book while Wufei fumbled with his katana with Duo hovering over his shoulder and Heero hunched over his laptop as usual. "Where were you two all day?!" Duo asked curiously. "Where we always are, duh. Sketching pictures of the sea." Nikki replied as if Duo should have already known as they both held up their pictures. "Wow.. those are good!" Quatre said in disbelief.. If you saw them you would be in awe too (Trust me.. Nikki is really good irl you'd have the same reaction x_X Oh yea and don't get any ideas ppl, the Yuri thing will be in the Relena bashing.). "Ok ok we all know their good artists lets just get ready!" Kes said impatiently as she ran off to her room. The guys got up and headed off to get ready too as Ari and Rane followed Kes to make sure she didn't tear up the closet again. Gem tossed her sketchpad on the table as she headed off to her room with Nikki following.   
  
Gem shuffled through her side of the closet and finally picked out a light faded blue pair of flared jeans and a white top that tied in back at the neck and a little lower than the middle of the back. Nikki just decided to change into an orange one similar to Gem's but had cris-crosses in the back and pulled her hair back slightly with a white headband. Gem just brushed out her hair, letting two streaks of blonde stay at the side of her face and brushed body glitter all over. "What are you the glitter queen??" Nikki said attempting to look through a cloud of glitter. "Yea, and you just figured that out?" Nikki just shook her head as she slipped on her white tennis shoes and headed back into the living room with Gem not far behind. Ari, Rane, and Kes headed out after them in tops almost similar to Nikki and Gem's but in different colors. Gem flopped down in an arm chair, "What takes them so long?!" she inquired not really needing to know the answer while she adjusted a bit of silver eye shadow. The guys finally came out about twenty minutes later because Duo had used most of the hot water washing his hair so it took twice as long. By this time it was about 9:30 so they packed into two cars. One with Wufei, Kes, Heero, and Rane. The other with Quatre, Gem, Trowa, Ari, Duo, and Nikki. Duo led the other car to the bar, which was about 20 minutes away so Gem decided to introduce the guys to Jimmy Buffet. Duo started dancing in the drivers seat to 'Fruitcakes' and almost started singing but they thankfully arrived at the bar before he had a chance to.  
  
Everyone hopped out of the cars and entered the bar where they were welcomed by a waitress/talk show host like girl with a nametag that said "Micala." "Hey! I'm Micala and I will be your waitress/evil Karaoke host for this evening. How about a table for ten?" Everyone agreed except Heero and Wufei who just stood there and were then reluctantly dragged along by Rane and Kes. "What would you like to drink?" Micala practically yelled so she could be heard above the screeching performer that wasn't doing too good of a job at Kid Rock's 'American Badass.' "A round of the strongest stuff you have!!" Duo yelled back even though he wasn't asked to order for everyone. Heero looked around as they waited for the drinks when his eyes fell upon a table which contained Zechs and Treize holding hands and Dorothy's arm over the shoulder of Relena. His eyes widened at this sight and started cracking up to the point that he almost fell out of his chair. "What's so funny?" Wufei inquired and then looked to where Heero was pointing and fell out of his chair. The others looked over at the table with Zechs and also proceeded to crack up but their laughter was interrupted by the high pitched squeal of Relena's. "HEEEERRRROOOO!!!!" Heero blinked as he was glomped by Relena who was attempting to drag him out of the door. But with a few rounds of Omae o Korosu and a few good slaps on the face Relena was dragged by Dorothy out the door who was glad to have half the work done for her. She was followed by Zechs and Treize being just a little too chummy as they walked out the bar door.  
  
The group continued snickering until the drinks came and an unusual game began. "OK!! Time for my rendition of Drinking Truth or Dare!" Kes shouted evilly. The other girls got extremely wide eyed in fear at this and a small "eep" was heard by all. With an evil BWHA Kes continued," Ok the name of the game is Truth or Dare (T/D) If you pick dare you have to do the dare or drink the moonshine, if you pick truth you have to answer the question AND drink the moonshine. Simple enough ne?" a few swift nods were the reply," Ok! T/D.. GEM!" Gem gulped slowly as she regretfully answered "Dare." "Mwha.. ok then!! I DARE you to... put on a blue wig and sing I'm a Little Tea Pot on stage D!!" Gem sighed and grabbed the wig from beside the stage and walked up to the mic, "I'm a little tea pot short and stout (etc.. it's painful enough torturing my own char.. you should know how it goes by now..)." Kes applauded," Your turn Gemy!" Gem snickered evilly," Ok, KES! T/D" Kes grinned and faithfully answered "Dare!!" "Ok then! I dare you AND Wufei to dress in hot yellow drag and sing "Oops I Did It Again" CORRECTLY and call attention to yourselves so EVERYONE can see ^_^!!!" Kes blinked and thought about drinking for a sec but decided to go ahead with the dare and dragged Wufei to the back room where a VERY loud 'INJUSTICE!!!!!!' was heard. A few moments later and after a few low Chinese curses Wufei came out in a hot yellow tacky snakeskin print mini skirt and tube top to match with matching heels with Kes pushing him in the same thing but in a very ugly shade of green. The lights dimmed a little as a spotlight was put on the stage where the pair was in position to dance. They both looked up and started with the lame dance moves, " Mmmyea.. (blah blah.. I can't stand this song correction.. I HATE this song and the so-called artist sooo.. onto the chorus!) Oops I did it again, I played with your heart got lost in the game ::tacky dance moves inserted here:: (something some thing.. however it goes x_X)" Was heard from both of them, highly off key and actually doing justice to the song because it sounded better than the original slut anyway. Gem stood by the stage and tape the whole thing with her pocket camcorder knowing she'd never live this down. As soon as the music stopped Wufei scrambled off the stage to change back into his regular clothes and scrambled back to his seat, officially sinking three inches into it. Kes came back in her own outfit and pointed out Wufei still had the bow in his hair after about ten minutes. And so the game continued. "Hmm Duo T/D!" Duo thought a moment and went with Truth for the hell of it. "Ok.. is it TRUE you sleep with a HILDE PLUSHIE?!?!" Kes asked showing no mercy. Duo blushed and drank is moonshine in one gulp and feebly answered yes just to find Nikki fwaping him again with the fan. "OK OK! YOU CAN STOP NOW!!!! Quatre T/D!" Quatre blinked and answered dare since this was a few rounds later. "Hmm ok! I dare you to dance on the bar top while singing Kid Rock's American Bad Ass!" Quatre shrugged as he grabbed a spare pimp coat and clambered up to the bar top and started to sing: "American Bad Ass in black say "HEY HEY" Lemmie hear where your at! Say "HEY HEY!" Lemmie see where your at!" Etc, the song continued and a large applause was heard throughout the bar. The night went on like that with Trowa being the most sober of all of them but still voulenteered to sing "I Got You Babe" Sonny and Cher style with Ari and Heero and Rane as backup. Pretty soon Cala was becoming very tired from running back and forth of round after round of liquor. Pretty soon it was after midnight and since Wufei and Trowa were basically the only two that weren't COMPLETELY drunk they had to drive. They all packed into the respective cars and headed back to the house.  
  
Trowa unlocked the door and helped Ari and the rest in knowing that the hangovers were already starting. It was extremely late by this time so everyone headed off to their respective bedrooms for the well needed, but not necessarily deserved, rest since the mission would most likely come in the next day.  
  
*Yea this guy I RP with, Carrot, invented this really strong black liquor that gives you a hang over for a week.. err not that I'd know or anything.. o_o()  
  
Gem: Ok ok I know it isn't GREAT but the next part will be soooo much better! I just needed a make-no-sense humor filler in between the first and third parts ^_^..  
Quatre: I have a feeling I'm going to have a major headache before this is over..  
Duo: ::tosses Quatre a bottle of extra strength asprin::  
Kes: OK! WTF IS WITH THE DRAG?!!! ::mutters:: The baka will never learn.. START DIGGING YOUR GRAVE NOW!!  
Gem: ::hides behind Ari, Trowa, and Quatre::  
All but Kes and Gem: ::blinks::  
Gem: Err.. Read and Review as always ^_^;!  
Micala: Hey wait a sec! Do I get more parts in this fic?  
Gem: Yep, wait around for the fourth part!  
Cala: ::shrugs:: Kay!  
Gem: REVIEW PPL!!! Pleassseee ::looks up wit big SD eyes:: Anyways.. my twisted cast of characters and I have to get back to the next part!  



	3. Goddesses Of The Elements Part: 3- Thing...

Goddesses Of The Elements  
Part: 3/?  
  
Warnings: A little angst I guess. Death, violence, cussing, and Drama. And Relena bashing.  
  
Disclaimer: ::sigh:: As usual I don't own GW or most of the characters. But Gemini is mine and only mine.. SO BACK OFF e_e. ::coughs:: Anyway, why would I be writing this fic if I owned GW.. I'd be putting my character ideas into the show, kuso!  
  
Quatre: Um.. No Kid Rock in this I hope x_x!  
Gem: Nah, I'm already dead for sure from Kes, dun want you to be pissed at meh too x_X!  
Quatre: I won't ^_^.. But err.. That was bad.  
Gem: I know ^_^! ::acks::  
Kes: ::cleaver in hand and bad venge fic ideas filling her head:: YOU BAKA!!!! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU ARE SOOO GOING DOWN GIRL! :: chases Gem with the cleaver and web addy::  
Gem: AHH!! :: Hides behind Quatre:: On with part three _!!  
  
Quatre awoke with a severe hangover from the night before and staggered into the kitchen. Gem sat at the table in the dim kitchen light, the extra large bottle of 800 mgs of Ibuprofen sitting on the table. She downed another glass of water and laid her head on the table oblivious of the hung over Quatre sitting across from her. He downed one of the large 'horse' pills and half of the pitcher of water as Duo and Nikki staggered in, both lighting up at the sight of the aspirin. They both immediately downed the rest of the water to go along with the pills. "Oh.. my.. god.. My head hurts so fucking bad.. I can't believe Kes actually resorted to the Truth or Dare game." Gem moaned as she sat up more upright, well at least her head cleared the table. Quatre sighed as the aspirin started to kick in," Does she do this often?" "About once a month or so.." Nikki replied as she flopped onto Duo's shoulder. Trowa walked in with a much suffering Ariana and handed her a pill of Ibuprofen and a glass of water which she immediately drank and sat in a chair next to Trowa, but since she couldn't easily stay up she flopped over onto his lap. Trowa snickered softly and stopped once he saw Kes and Wufei walk in noting they must have gotten to the aspirin a lot earlier than the rest of them.. Or not. Heero walked in after them seeming un-phased by the liquor; which was just like him. Rane was the last one in who also seemed fine, only needing sleep to knock the headache out of her. Kes looked at everyone and realized that she was going to be dead after they improved their conditions so she got up and grabbed a plate and started making dry toast. A few minutes later she sat at the table with a patter of dry toast and an extra large pitcher of water. A few weak "Thanks" was heard and Kes sat back with a sigh of relief. Gem picked at her toast and sipped at her water a little realizing she had some work to do for Dr. A. The toast and water was eaten in what pretty much was silence in about ten minutes. Gem rose from the table slowly and cleared her plate after dusting the spare crumbs from her shirt and jeans," I better get to work. Dr. A. wanted me to files some reports in the system." At that everyone sighed because they remembered the hour or so of work ahead of them as well. Gem headed into the large office and to the desk where her laptop lay. She booted it up and was welcomed with some not-so-exciting offline IM (instant message) s about how she had to get the work done today or else. Quatre came in about ten minutes after followed by Heero, Rane, Ari, and Trowa. Quatre sat at his laptop across from Gem, Heero across from Rane, and Trowa across from Ari. Gem typed quickly making a soft clattering noise on the keys, she wanted to get this done, and fast. Quatre typed more slowly, occasionally shifting through a stack of papers. Nikki and Duo had just come in and set to work on challenging each other at a random game on the Dream cast in the corner of the office. Trowa had already finished his work and played solitaire occasionally looking up from his game to Ari who was working intently on some random program. Rane was working on a venge fic to get back at Kes while Heero tried to reply to Relena's e-mail with a more violent one to get his point across to the blonde bitch ( ::dodges sharp objects thrown by Relena fans:: ).  
  
Suddenly a vid window appeared on her screen from a co-worker whom she absolutely hated named Brad. "Hey Gem! I need to discuss some of the reports.. How about over dinner?" Brad said in his quite jerk-ish tone. "You can discuss the reports with me during BUISNESS hours only." Brad just kept persisting," Come on! A pretty girl like you deserves a handsome guy like me ne?" Gem glared at Brad with sever annoyance," No you have it wrong, a jerk like you doesn't deserve a girl like me." Quatre looked up from his work at this and opened an IM window. Gem blinked as an IM appeared on her screen from Quatre: ' Need some help?' Gem smiled a bit and replied that it might help. While Gem was lost in the convo with Quatre Brad almost screamed, "GEM!!!!" Gem shook her head and glared at Brad, "The answer is NO!" Quatre smirked and got up, having the perfect plan to shut Brad up at least for a little while. He walked around the desk and to Gem and kissed her cheek, " Done yet?" Gem blinked and realized his plan and smiled, "Almost, honey". Brad's jaw fell literally to the floor at this and regained his pride, " Err.. YOUR LOSS!" he screamed and signed off. Gem laughed, it felt good to see Brad's ego drop twenty points, she smiled up at Quatre, "Thanks, I needed that. It ought to keep him off for awhile!" Quatre smiled saying he was glad to help and returned to his work.   
  
Another half hour passed and soon everyone left but Gem and Quatre who were just about done. Another IM popped up from Quatre. "So, done yet?" Gem smirked and replied, " Yea, finally!" A few seconds after a few shots rang out, one crashing through the window and barely missed Gem. Gem ducked and grabbed Quatre, dragging him under the desk as her cell phone rang. Gem answered it, it was Ari, "Gem! Oz has found out the house, Dr. A. wants us to keep them off the base for our next mission, your guns are in the left desk drawer!" "Thanks Ari but YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US THAT SOONER!" Gem hung up and peered out from under the desk; several Oz soldiers were searching the room. She quietly opened the left desk drawer with one hand, careful not to give Quatre or herself away. She felt around with her left hand and grabbed both guns. She carefully shut the drawer after she handed Quatre his gun, successful in not letting the baka soldiers on. "Shit, there has to be five of them out there. On three we jump out from here and shoot 'em, we have to get down to the beach and head them off." Quatre nodded not exactly knowing what the hell was going on but went along with it. "1.. 2.. 3.." Gem whispered. They both snuck out from under the desk and with a few barely missing bullets to them they rid the room of the officers. Gem sighed and hopped out of the broken window with Quatre not far behind as she landed on her feet near the dunes and took of for the shore, silently padding through the sand. Ducking in the dune grass the motioned Quatre to stay close and snuck out onto the beach, giving the first shot to a soldier posted directly in front of them. The soldier fell with a soft thud as a group of about ten ran across the beach towards the direction of the base. Gemini guessed the other pilots took out the rest of them as she took off behind the group shooting randomly at them. A few fell while the rest that were injured retreated. Quatre followed also shooting at the rest; taking out the other uninjured four. "Get down!" Gem commanded as a shower of bullets came flying at them. All of them but one barely missed, the one that didn't hitting Quatre in his right shoulder. He doubled over on the impact and grimaced in pain, gritting his teeth. Gem growled softly as she turned to the two back up officers that fired the shots. She stood up slowly, her leg cut by bullet grazes, and aimed for one of the officers and fired. The officer fell and the other ran for his life as a warning shot was fired at him. "YOU BETTER RUN YOU BAKA!" She dropped her gun and kneeled beside Quatre and carefully set him against a large rock. She sighed as she looked at the wound, "Off with the shirt, I have to bandage your shoulder so you won't bleed to death before Sally can take care of you properly." He nodded a little and slowly slipped off his shirt, which caused him more pain, but he didn't completely show it. She ripped a wide strip of cloth from the bottom of her shirt and another small one. She shuffled over to the waterside and soaked the smaller piece of cloth and went back over to her patient. She studied the wound once more with caring eyes and finally spoke, "Ok, this is going to sting a little but not as bad as it already hurts." Quatre continued with gritted teeth and watched her clean out the wound to keep it from infection, the slat to help clot the bleeding, and take the wider strip as she wrapped his shoulder tightly and tied it at the ends with extreme care not to cause anymore pain to him. //Why would she do this for me?// She inspected her work and sighed, she hated seeing the people she was close to hurt. "It'll be ok, just sit back and rest, I'll get someone to pick us up. No way am I walking another two miles." He smirked a bit as she pulled out her cell phone. "Ari? Gem here. We took care of the soldiers but Quatre was shot in process, I need to get him back so Sally can take care of him properly. And don't bring that damn pink limo of Relena's it'll scare him to death." "How did you know she was over here?" "By the screams from Heero and the screeches of Relena. Just get over here, we're abut two miles from the house, near the pier." Gem hung up and moved herself to the right side of Quatre and rested her head on the rock.  
  
~*~  
  
Ari hung up and replaced the phone on the charger. "Trowa! I need a ride! Quatre's been shot and Gem wants to get him back here A.S.A.P. so Sally can take care of him properly." Trowa nodded and rushed out to the hunter green SUV type car with Ari following close behind. Trowa stepped into the drivers seat with Ari in the passenger's side and barked out directions. Trowa nodded and sped down the sandy street and headed towards the pier by Ari's directions.  
  
~*~  
  
Gem looked up at the stars and then out to the peaceful yet chaotic waves and sighed, she did not want today to go like this. Quatre looked over at her, he sensed she was troubled but decided not to ask at the present moment. Then another shot of pain shot up his arm. He winced and held his shoulder. Gem snapped out of her trance-like state sat on her knees closer by his side, "Shh come on, you'll cause yourself more pain. Relax, Ari and Trowa should be here soon." She soothed as she placed a hand on his free shoulder. Then remembering she had an extra Ibuprofen wrapped tablet she pulled it out of the pocket on her jeans on the side of her knee and unwrapped it. "Here, this should help a little." She held the white pill out to him and smiled slightly as he took it and swallowed it dry. "Thanks.." He managed to get out. She smiled more sweetly at him and rested her back against the rock again. He looked at her calm for once more with kind eyes as a few strands of her light brown hair blew across her face from the sea winds. Then a bright light came into view, which made them both shade their eyes. Gem smiled and helped Quatre up as Ari and Trowa ran out of the stopped but still running car. "Oh my god! You weren't kidding, Gem." Ari blinked. "Why would I kid about this?" Gem questioned in a more serious manner as she put Quatre's free arm around her neck and helped him into the back of the SUV. "I'm just glad that you two are ok." Trowa said once everyone was in and headed towards home.  
  
~*~  
  
Gem helped Quatre out as they stopped in the driveway and once more put his free arm around her neck and doing her best to hide her limp, helped him into his room and onto his bed where Sally waited with her needed supplies. Quatre noticed her limp as Gem pulled a chair to the side of the bed, " You're limping, Gem!" "I know, I'll be fine." She replied coolly. Sally unwrapped the rough bandage Gem made, "Well well well! It looks as if you've done a better job than I could've done in that situation! Just change his bandage every hour and a half, he isn't bleeding much and it isn't completely broken. Lots of R&R will do him good. And watch out, he might develop a fever." Gem smiled relived to know he'd be ok and thanked Sally as she left them alone. "Gem.." Quatre said softly. She looked up at him with soft eyes, "Yea?" "Thanks." He smiled weakly. "No problem." She whispered to him as she covered him with a light blanket as he dozed off. She smiled softly as she watched the blonde sleep and brushed a few of his bangs back in place and felt his forehead. Sally was right, he was a little warm, so she took a soft cloth and dipped it in the basin of cool water beside the bed and squeezed out the excess water and gently laid it on his fore head. Ari, Trowa, Rane, Heero, Nikki, and Duo walked in pair by pair a few minutes later. "So how is he?" Duo asked as he peered over Quatre. "He'll be fine." Gem said looking up. "Good. That was some shot. I don't think Heero has had one that bad." Trowa said flopping down in the last chair and blinking as Ari flopped into his lap since no more chairs were left. "Hn." Was Heero's only reply as he stayed in the doorway; Rane glomped onto him. Just then Dorothy bounded in through the door screeching "QQQUUAATREEEEE" just as Relena screeches Heero's name. " Be QUIET!" Gem barked to Dorothy, Quatre's had it bad enough as is; she figured he didn't need Dorothy to make it worse. "Oh Quatre!! What did SHE do to you?!" Dorothy screeched as she kneeled over him. Gem narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean what I did to him?! I was trying to protect him!" Dorothy shook her head as she started attempting to wake Quatre up who was having a rather good dream so he refused to open his eyes. "Go away Dorothy!" was all he muttered and went back to his dream. Dorothy scowled as she stormed out of the room. "Bitch.." Gem muttered. Everyone left one by one. "Hey Ari, could you watch him for me? I want to take a walk to clear my head." Ari nodded and took her position in the chair beside the bed, Trowa coming back to wait with her.  
  
~*~  
  
Gem walked silently a good ways down the beach until she found the perfect spot by some rocks that formed a small cove. She sat against a large flat rock and watched the stars and the waves lap upon the shore. Sighing softly she returned to her thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre turned his head in his bed. In his dream he was running after something. What he didn't know, or decide to think of. He kept running until what he was chasing stopped and a loud shot rang though his dream, the figure falling in front of him. That's when he woke up. He sat straight up in bed in a cold sweat and looked to his side where Ari and Trowa sat. Realizing it was a dream he sighed and slumped back scanning the room with blurry eyes that were slowly clearing. He shook his head and straitened out his bangs and realized Gem wasn't in the room, "Where's Gem?" "She went to take a walk. She's sitting in the small cove of rocks about a fourth of a mile down the beach most likely." He nodded and hopped out of bed, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and slipped on a random shirt and dashed out of the room through the glass double doors leading to the beach from his room. Trowa and Ari just blinked and headed out of the room to see what everyone else was up to.  
  
~*~  
  
She sat enjoying her actual moments of peace, something she hadn't experienced in a long time. Admiring the stars for their freedom she smiled slightly. Then wincing in a small shot of pain up her leg she rubbed it slightly knowing it wouldn't help much. Her gaze now shifting to the sea admiring how carefree it was.  
  
~*~  
  
Not seeing Gem anywhere close by Quatre picked up the pace. The small cove of rocks finally into view he picked up a light run. Gem heard the soft padding of someone and stayed on guard and looked to her right relived to see Quatre but still curious as to why he came out this far. He smiled lightly and sat down to her right ignoring his pain and leaned against the solid rock. "You're supposed to be resting.." She said softly not taking her eyes off the beautiful view of stars and sea. "I know.." He said looking at her with soft sapphire eyes. A few minutes of silence passed but neither of the minded," They're so free and peaceful.." Gem said out of nowhere. She looked over to him and into his questioning blue eyes. Returning her gaze to the sea she continued, "The stars and the ocean. Always peaceful, carefree, not having to see what I've seen and what I've been through. I've never really known much peace. The only few moments I've had spent here at the beach but always interrupted by something or someone." At this Quatre thought twice about being here and wondered if he should leave her be. Returning her gaze back to his kind eyes she smiled softly at him and turned her gaze to the stars. Smiling softly, knowing the pain she's felt, he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and gazed up at the stars as well. She smiled warmly as she felt his arm around her and laid her head gently on is shoulder, forgetting everything in the past, the pain in her leg, and closed her eyes taking in everything with her other senses. Just a little shocked by this he blinked once but smiled softly once more and pulled her a little closer as a swift chill came around and closed his eyes resting his head softly on hers.  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa and Ari sat boredly on the couch listening to Wufei and Kes blab about justice. Duo and Nikki already dozed off for about ten minutes and were back into the office playing on the Dream cast again. "Hey Ari, um want to take a walk with me?" Trowa said, trying anything to get out of the lecture. Ari nodded swiftly and they both bolted out the back door and down to beach. At the same time Relena ran after Heero some more with Rane trailing behind Relena attempting to hit her with a baseball bat.  
  
~*~  
  
Ari and Trowa finally got out onto the beach and walked slowly on the soft sand looking at the stars. "Beautiful night ne?" Ari commented. "Yea.. beautiful." Was Trowa's reply who was obviously not looking at the stars. Little did they know that this was the time the crabs come back to their burrows to sleep; all at once fifty or so tiny crabs scuttled out of the ocean and over their feet. Ari acked and ran up to drier sand thinking that they were gerbils. Trowa followed her and before they knew it they were to the small cove of rocks. Since the rocks were low enough they could see Gem and Quatre sitting peacefully against them. "Aww, they're so cute ^_^!" Ari commented again. Trowa just nodded. "Don't worry he's in good hands, and she's in good hands with him. You don't want to be too protective now do you?" Ari said softly in an attempt to comfort Trowa while she put her right arm around his waste. Trowa smiled down to her and nodded both of their gazes turning to the ocean. A lone crab scuttled over Ari's foot that just happened to look like a gerbil. A shrill squeak erupted from her throat. This completely interrupted the scene between Quatre and Gem and the startled pair looked up over the rocks to see what exactly that was. Gem sweatdropped as she saw the gerbil looking crab and Ari ontop of Trowa's shoulders to get away from it. The crab was thoroughly freaked out and scuttled into his little burrow. Quatre sweatdropped as well as Gem spoke up," Arrriiiii!" Ari sweatdropped but not as bad as Trowa who was about to fall over, "Err sorry guys." Ari replied as she clambered down from Trowa's shoulders. Gem sighed and stood up and began to brush herself off when Quatre pulled her back down for a second. Gem just blinked, not really knowing what to think about the mischievous look in his eyes. Quatre smiled and pulled her a bit closer and kissed her lightly but quickly, Trowa doing the same with Ari, almost like clockwork. Gem and Ari blinked simultaneously, totally not expecting that. Quatre blushed slightly and pulled Gem to her feet as the both brushed the extra sand off themselves. All four started walking back to the house taking in the ocean once more in the silence. Quatre made up the extra strides Gem had over him and look down at the sand for a second and picked up her hand quickly, thinking to himself 'Why did I do that?' Gem snickered a bit sensing his thought and side stepped a little closer to him. He smiled blushing even more but settled into it but sweatdropped as he saw Trowa and Ari come up beside them, Ari on Trowa's back like a piggy back ride. Both of them snickered at Ari and Trowa and walked back up the stairs they finally reached and walked into the house through the back door.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo and Nikki had migrated from the Dream cast and into the living room and decided to force Wufei and Kes to play monopoly with them. Duo laughed as he took Wufei out of the game for having a hotel on Boardwalk and realized that everyone was back. "Hey guys!!" Duo and Nikki chimed as with one move they won the game. Wufei muttered his usual injustices along with Kes. Both of them walked out of the room and to the fencing room to fight over the meaning of justice. Heero and Rane walked in from beating Relena senseless and plopped onto the couch. Trowa and Ari took the armchair so Gem and Quatre flopped onto the oversized clashing beanbag chair. "So what happened to you guys?" Heero asked inquisitively. Gem looked to Quatre then Ari and Trowa, "Eh, nothing much. Looking at the stars, etc." Heero shrugged. "Anybody want some tea?" Nikki persuaded. "I'll make it." Gem chimed. She hopped up and walked into the kitchen, putting some water onto boil and taking out the tea bags. Quatre got up and walked after her..  
  
  
Gem: MWHA! Part cliff hanger D  
Quatre: ... That was GOOD ^_^!!!!  
Nikki: Yea! Can you put Duo and me together in tha next fic e_e?  
Gem: Sure.  
Ari: WRITE MORE!! What happens next? ::sniffles::  
Gem: You have to wait for the next part ^_^! And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! ::large SD eyes:: Pppllleeeeaaaasssseeeeee! I won't continue it |.. Well I will you just won't get to enjoy it as much. So =P? Er.. Constructive criticism welcome ^_^!  



	4. Goddesses Of The Elements Part: 4- What ...

Goddesses Of The Elements  
Part: 4/?  
Disclaimer: ::cries:: As usual I don't own GW, Rei/Nikki, Rane, Kes, Ariana or that SLK 230 I want. Now you know what you can get my for my b-day ^_^. Heh. And Gomen GomenGOMEN GOMEN!!!!! I had writers block for a hell of a long time! ::glares at her muse:: And characters can be sooo demanding.. sheesh  
  
Nikki: ARE DUO AND I MORE IN THIS PART???!!!!!!!!  
Gem (wearing earmuffs to half-way soften Nikki's yelling): Yea yea yea. ::mutters:: Characters.. so damn demanding.  
All characters that have made complaints besides the G-guys: We heard that!  
Gem: ::sweatdrops:: Eh.. ^_^;  
Kes; while chasing Duo, extra lipstick applied: C'MON!!! JUST ONE KISS DUO-KUN?!!   
Duo; while running like hell: NO WAY IN HELL YOU HENTAI TWISTED... FREAK o_O!!!!!  
Nikki while finally catching up to Kes with Wufei (both of them whacking Kes with skillets): BACK OFF!! DUO'S MINE!!!  
Duo; from the closet he's hidden in: ::muffled:: YEA!  
Heero and Rane find another closet..  
Gem: Eh...::winces... has officaly gone insane.. or does everyone's characters talk to them..::  
Quatre: ::sweatdrops:: Uhm.. just get on with part four!  
  
  
  
  
  
"GIVE IT BACK DUO-SAMA!!!" Nikki screeched while chasing Duo around who was currently running with her prized hair brush. "NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME BACK MY PLUSHIE COLLECTION!!!" Trowa sweatdropped as he entered the living room. Gem just calmly handed Quatre a pair of ear muffs after she already had hers on to block at least some of the screeching. Nikki pounced Duo and pried the brush out of his hands while tickling him, having no mercy to let up between his laughs. "Hey! Cut that out! C'mon!" Duo rolled over trying to escape Nikki. Once Nikki knew her brush was safe she took off down the hallway, er.. skidded rather since it's wood flooring.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero started at Rane quizzically as she did very random things to her gundam. He took a few steps back and realized her gundam was now plastered with random picture of him and.. BSB (Gomen Britt! It had to be there ^_^!!). "What the hell.. are you doing?" Was Heero's only reply.   
  
  
The morning passed and the afternoon came down. It was almost cold but Nikky and Gem decided to walk around town anyway. They did their usual window shopping, the usual admiring of the expensive fashions and such. "God.. Gucchi is really going down hill.. and fast! I mean, who in their right mind would put vertacle green and tan stripes on that poor piece of cloth??" Nikki just nodded, more in awe of the coolest dress she ever saw. The cloth was silk, with red and orange mixing together in a swirly pattern, looking much like the element she ruled. They continued to walk, passing by the strange look cafés and that one person that was screaming and running down the sidewalks yelling 'I'M EVIL, DAMNIT!!!' strangely this looked just like Micala. (Ahem.. you wanted the part.. you got it D!).  
Gem was in mid front flip mode when she stopped short and almost tripped at the sight of the person she despised most. Ninja. No one really knew why he was called that, his real name was Vahn or something screwed like that. Nikki stopped as well when she was faced with the person she despised most. He went by the name of Chrono and basically followed Ninja everywhere. (Ok ok.. so my info is off, it had to be there..) Gem narrowed her eyes and glared at Ninja, she lowered her voice as threateningly as she could,"Ninja, what the hell are you doing here. I thought I told you to fuck off!" Ninja just smiled like the baka he was,"Hey hey pretty ladies! What are ya up to?.. Mmm my my temper temper Gemy-dear." The last part followed by Ninja putting his arms on her shoulders. Gem growled and pushed him off, attempting at the same time to throw him on the ground. Chrono saw this and became extremely pissed off so he took a few lame punches at Gem. Nikki kicked him off and both Gem and Nikki started fending them off to try and get the message through their thick skulls.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quatre looked through the flowers on the cart outside the flower shop. "How about Tiger Lily's Duo?" Dou thought a moment," But will she like them?" Quatre smiled," No da! Of course she will!" Duo nodded his approvment and paid for a few Tiger Lily's. They walked down the block and saw the girls and their baka stalkers. Chrono and Ninja we're down and about to pass out," Now, never mess with a Gundam pilot, GOT THAT?!" Gem smirked. A few moments later a shot rang out that sounded too close for comfort to Ninja. Two clicks were heard and the two bakas found themselves staring straight down the barrel of two guns. "Never mess with a Gundam pilots girlfriend, or I won't miss next time." Gem blinked at that line from Quatre which sounded so, un-Quatre-ish. Chrono and Ninja gulped and ran as fast as they could and made a mental note not to mess with Gem and Nikki again. "Uh.. thanks you two." Duo and Quatre smiled. Remembering the flowers Duo removed them from his inside jacket pocket and handed them to Nikki. She blinked for a moment and smiled, thanking him for the flowers and kissed him on the cheek. Gem's cell phone rang as if on cue for running it for Nikki. She pulled out her cell phone and flipped the cover down easily. "Yea?" "Gem! Another mission!" "What Ari?! Kuso! Not another lame mission!!" "This one is far from lame. Colony L13 is being ripped apart piece by piece. Get to the hangar as quick as possible!" Gem nodded, closed her cell phone and sighed," Another mission, L13 is being ripped apart. Either of you bring you're car?" Quatre nodded and they all piled into his Mercedes E class (*_*... E classynesss *_*..). After about five minutes of speeding down the street not caring what they knocked down on the way, they reached the hangar. Gem ran into the hangar and hopped into her gundam; the rest following suit. Ari lead off and they were soon in the depths of space. The peacefulness was actually pretty nice until the battle came into view.  
  
  
  
"General! The fleet of Gundams is here! But.. there are five new ones with them!" a young private yelled over the COM of his Taurus. "Very good Alpha, just take them out!" A crabby general replied. As soon as Alpha signed off a battle cry was heard from Wufei as a sword ripped through the metal of the Taurus. Wufei went onto the next group as Alpha and the Taurus were blown into oblivion. (Yea yea.. not my best work but I have to get some part out X_X). Duo crying his usual dedications to death slashed his way through a batch of mobile dolls.  
The same went for everyone else, one by one each enemy suit taken down. After a few hours the battle was over and debris was floating off into the depths of the darkness.   
  
  
The battle had ended and they were all back rejoicing the victory, even though it was like any other. Nikki sat in Duo's lap not making any attempt to hid their new coupled state and rolled the die for her turn at Monopoly. "SIX!!" she happily moved her spot to Boardwalk and immediately bought the fake property. Everyone else folded and Nikki and Duo cheered for their fifth win at the board game. Kes stood behind Wufei and idly played with his hair. Everyone blinked at this," Uh.. exactly when did the whole KesXWufei thing happen?" Heero asked, his arm around Rane's shoulder. Kes shrugged and continued to play with Wufei's hair.  
  
There was a loud knock at the door which was more of a bang. Without bothering to even wait for the door to open Dorothy stomped in. "KUSSSOOO!!! QUATRE WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING WITH THIS..THIS.. THIS THING?!!!" Gem looked up and narrowed her eyes. Quatre tried to keep her back but she headed straight for Dorothy and shoved her out the door for a little 'talk.' Heero yawned, glad he blocked anything and everything from Relena.  
  
  
Gem held Dorothy by the shoulders and pinned her to a tree," Now! Tell me.. what do you not understand about LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE!! He doesn't like you or love you, FACE THE FACTS YOU ONE EYEBROWED FREAK!" Dorothy glared and kicked Gem rather hard in the leg," You wish he didn't like me! He adores me, he just doesn't know it yet.." With that Dorothy stormed off. "Ouch! That little.. grr." Sally came out from behind the house. "What's her problem?" "I wish I knew.." Gem sighed and hobbled back in and flopped down in a bean bag chair next to Quatre.  
  
  
It was around one AM or so about this time so they all decided to retire to bed. But one unfortunate G-pilot lay awake in bed. Gem sighed and stared at the dark ceiling and then to the bare bleak walls. She really wanted to sleep but those damn dreams kept coming back to her. The screams, the pain, the person she thought she hid awhile ago. She knew she wasn't a locked up as Heero but not even Nikki, well, Nikki did know but besides that no one else really knew who she really was. Yea she was still bitchy but not as soldier-ish as she usually is, even thought you couldn't really tell. She closed her eyes tightly, she didn't want to hurt him. She knew that she wouldn't this time but.. she still couldn't bear the thought. Deep down she really did know that it wasn't her fault her parents died in that shuttle crash. But another part of her couldn't let it go. Since sleep was out of the question she headed into the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of green tea and played her new Everclear cd softly so she wouldn't wake anyone.  
  
  
He turned in his restless sleep. That same dream. Chasing something, but.. He just couldn't' understand it. The dream got more vivid every time he had it. He turned on his back and opened his eyes. 'Why does everyone think that I'm so innocent and happy?.. I cant' do this, I don't' want to hurt her but I know that I won't.. God.. why me of all people..' He kicked himself for these thoughts, she really did bring out feelings he never had before. It was just so hard to forget, his fathers death, his mothers. He had long ago figured out how she really died, and he assumed that both of his parents deaths were his fault. He didn't want to loose her. He sighed and got up out of his bed and headed to the kitchen. He heard the music and smiled a little knowing very well who was in there, he had to talk to her.  
  
  
Gem looked up from her tea and her deep thinking," Hey Quatre, we need to talk.." He nodded thinking the exact same thing.  
  
~*~  
  
Gem: Ok ok yet another cliff hangar and GOMEN NIKKI!!!! I promised I'd put more of you in here, but at least I got you together with him X_X!  
Nikki: ::snuggles Duoey:: S'aright *_*  
Gem: And yesh, more mush.. sorry _.. MORE ACTION IN THE NEXT FICC. I have a pretty good idea for an evil char part ::glances to Cala:: And maybe some lemony/limey fun in the next part.. just for Kes.. o_O..  
Kes: ..Bondage.. *_*  
Gem: ::coughs:: Anyways, hoped ya enjoyed this short (?) part of the fic. And if you haven't yet. RRRRREEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! ::fwaps Quatre and such:: That means you too! As in.. type in what'cha think of my fic in that little box down there with your name in the little space that says "NAME" ::points:: Mmkay then ^_^! Now I have to work on part five before I'm slaughtered..  
  
  
  
  



	5. Goddesses Of The Elements Part: 5- Kes a...

Goddesses of the Elements  
  
Part: 5/?  
Warnings: CITRUSRY *_*.. Ahem.. Just for Kes too.. And no I'm not taking this scene out for you jus because you're being a bitch..And.. Angst, drama, possibly death soon to come, I'll have to see how it pans out. oh yes, other dark stuffs.  
  
Air: Just. Calm. Down X_X  
Gemini: I know I know. But. Still  
Nikki: Yea, they ::points to the readers:: dun need at know about it anyway!  
Gemini: ::nods:: Now..  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM.. As sad as it is.. I still don't own them so =P.. I just twist them around to my will as needed ^_^;..  
  
Cala: Can I have a bigger part in this one??  
Gemini: Yep yep ^_^! And if you didn't read at least the ending of the last part you won't understand a biiggg part of this fic. Now.. On to the awaited continuation of the cliffhanger in.. PART FIVE...  
  
~*~*~  
  
But first.. Here's a poem but Nikki-Chan that really fits this part of the fic ^_^  
  
~*Broken*~  
  
Falling from the sky...the wind rushing past me, feeling nothing in state of breaking..  
As I lay here in pieces , I know cant go on..  
I'm broken now..  
What can I do with myself, this broken shards of something...   
I used to soar up high with angel wings of pure innocence and freedom,   
But as I look up to the sky where I once was it seems so far away now,  
Can I can to where I used to be; can I pick up all these pieces lying around me?   
Can I find myself again?.  
I don't where I am now..   
The days go by so slowly,   
Endlessly without reason,   
I don't know what to do now; this place I once called home seems so empty.   
So much has changed from the way it was,  
How can the world keep turning,   
How can everyone else keep breathing,   
This poisoned air of despair...  
The sky still fits together, and the sun still shines,  
How is everything still moving,  
When I cannot go on..  
The hole inside my once strong heart is burning with an empty feeling,   
I look around my world and see nothing.  
How can the sun be shining when my heart feels so dark and shadowy,  
What is there left to go on for?..  
Love has faded away, and so has other emotion,  
There's nothing left to do or find up the pieces left around me,  
How can I even get up with this heavy weight pushing me down.  
Can't someone help me, can't they see how hard it is for me..  
How did this happen, I have to know,   
I'm broken and I don't know why..  
Can't they see? The demons and shadows that have surrounded me?  
Don't they see the crimson red flowing from the wounds?   
Don't they feel the negativity that has found itself around me..  
Don't they see how broken I have become. Don't they want to help me?..  
What have I done..  
Why am I here...What is this place..  
I don't remember now..  
I want to go back, to the memory of long ago,  
Times when I didn't know about the things I know now.   
Why did I have to go, look over the edge and fall?..  
Fall into this pit of loneliness...What happens to me now?   
What can I do with this black that has filled me inside out, is there a way to drain it out? Cant I just forget what has happened here...Is there how is feels, when the angels forgets your name?..  
I'm broken..  
By Nikki.  
  
Pretty ne? Thanx Nikki-channn!!!!  
  
~*~*~  
She lowered her head; searching for the words she needed to say. The idea was clear as a bell in her head but.. the words, the words just wouldn't come. He looked across the table at her, knowing the feeling, the words just not able to explain. No action or sentence was strong enough to express what she felt. She didn't want to hurt him like others who've gotten too close to her, but then again. He was different, stronger, hell; he's a Gundam pilot after all. But still.. That feeling she couldn't push away. She was trained to literally toy with other's feelings, no one truly knew who she really was except for Nikki. Yea, others understood a lot of her but not what she used to be. She usually only show her cold soldier side, but somehow she couldn't help but let the side of her that has a bit of compassion out around him.  
He sighed, turning his eyes back to the tabletop, he didn't want to hurt her like had so many others. But.. She was a Gundam pilot right? She had to be stronger.. Maybe she felt the same way? 'There's only one way to find out..' he thought. But what to say.. Words don't describe it. 'Only one thing to do..' He shifted and turned his gaze back to her. He smiled at bit at the way her hair fell over her face, like a little incline, shorter in the back, longer strands in the front. Not to be too bold her spoke lightly," ..I love you.. but I don't want to hurt you.. Not like all the others."  
She blinked and looked up to him, only to meet his sparkling aquamarine eyes that shifted color in the dim kitchen light. She couldn't believe that he just said exactly what she was thinking. She paused for a moment," I feel the same way.." She couldn't believe she actually said that and continued anyway,".. I was trained to toy with others feelings, I don't want to do that to you, you deserve a whole hell of a lot better than that. You shouldn't be in this war, you have too much to loose.. Set for life financially, the pick of any girl on the face of the planet, twenty-nine sisters that love you to death, friends that would do anything for you.." She smiled half-heartedly at the last mentions. He looked her straight in the eye," ... Maybe so but.. That isn't everything, I don't have you, do I?" He looked at the table top again," You deserve better than me though." He trailed off after.  
There were a few moments of silence. It may have been quiet but a lifetime of conversation was said. She continued to gaze upon him, his hair tousled a little from the rough earlier attempt at sleep. "Don't be so sure.." She said softly. "..But since we both don't want to hurt each other, then maybe.. It can work." The next line of her speech hinted with a bit of humor," After all, we are Gundam pilots, we've lived through two wars, I think we can get through this."  
He looked up and smiled," Yea.. I guess so." The rest of the conversation was silent, but anything and everything was said, thought not verbally spoken.  
  
~*~*~  
She looked at herself in the mirror, memories of long ago filling her head. Yes, she was crazy, always acting carefree, but there was something deeper, something no one has seen yet. Her inner demons forcing the plastic mask of happiness upon her face. She sighs deeply, lonely, no evil plot to carry out.. Yet. A figure stepped into the doorway and leaned against the darkened frame. He knew how she felt, he could sense it but he knew some information that would cheer her up greatly. "Cala.. Good news." Micala turned at looked to the figure in the doorway," What is it Keith?" (MWHA.. Heh heh.. Interesting part yet Cala? ^_^;) He smirked," New mission, we have to take out the new Gundam pilots. Five females, once we're rid of them, the original five will follow." She raised a brow," Oh really? I think I saw them at the Karaoke bar the other night.. Who gave the orders anyway?" He stepped forward into the dim light of the dark room, maroon curtains blocking the sunlight, dark gray paint covering the walls making it as if the room was floating in time," Dorothy.. She can be blonde but she'll stop at nothing to get rid of some girl called Gemini that's getting too close to Quatre for her comfort." Micala snickered," Just like that jealous bitch.."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The rays of sunlight filtered in through the blinds of Wufei's room. He blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Standing, he stretched his back out in his daily routine and headed over to the bathroom. He slipped his shirt off on the way and closed the door behind him. After turning on the water he slipped off his shorts and steppe into the shower closing the curtain. The water was still a bit cold so he was a bit shocked when the water hit him, but he needed it, after the dream he had, He had no idea what caused it, and why Kes of all people. It just had to be her, it figured. She was weak, idiotic, sultry, beautiful, charming, sexy.. 'HOLD IT!' he thought to himself as he stood there soaking in the falling water. "What the hell am I thinking!"  
  
~*~*~  
Kes hopped out of bed re-thinking the dream she had. She heard the water running from Wufei's shower and remembered that the water gets cold when two showers are running so, why not join him? She smirked and slipped on only her bathrobe and shuffled over to Wufei's room. Finding the door unlocked she walked in and headed over to the bathroom. She opened the door quietly and slipped in closing the door just as quietly as she entered. Wufei just stood in the shower, enjoying the warm water running over his body, not paying attention to anything else besides nothingness. Kes slipped off her robe and opened the curtain slightly, just enough to let herself in and closed the curtain back. She looked him over a little and smiled 'I didn't know he looked this good.. mm..' (*snickers* I was going to leave this out but.. it's just too good to leave out ne ^_^??) To fulfill her curiosity she stepped gently closer to Wufei and ran wrapped her arms around his middle and caressed his stomach now knowing that he does work out. She thin placed her lips on the nape of his neck and kissed down his shoulder. Wufei realized that it was Kes and did nothing to stop her. He turned around, surprising them both, and pulled her close to him; claiming her lips with his in a deep kiss. Kes let out a soft moan as he kissed down her collarbone and down. She smiled and then pushed him away a little to signal it was her turn. She rubbed his thighs a little as she ran her tongue from his neck and down to his navel. (Ahem.. since this is only a PG-13 fic.. use your imaginations.. I can't be too graphic or some ones mom will sue.. I'll consider putting out a more graphic version if needed as a venge fic.. I can see it as a series.. KES AND WUFEI PLAY DOCTOR.. ::snickers:: 'Nuff of that for now.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was about eight now and Gem and Quatre had since gone there separate ways to get ready for the day ahead. By this time most everyone was in the den except for Kes and Wufei. "Hey guys, um.. Where are they?" Duo asked, lounging in the hammock that he purposely hung from a slight overhang beside the door. "Most likely sleeping in." Ari said, disgusted at how Kes could sleep so late. Nikki grinned wickedly," I wouldn't be so sure.." Ash soon as this was said a good-sized moan was heard followed by an "OH KESSSSS" and then a few thumps on the wall. (Yes childish but.. what'd ya expect..) Everyone burst out laughing at this. "She's never going to live this down!" Gem said between laughs.   
  
~*~*~  
"MICALA! KEITH! GET IN HERE NOWW!" A loud female voice boomed. Cala sighed and stood," Guess we better go." Keith nodded and they both walked out and down the dark corridor. They were soon in the main throne room where a blonde woman with a really weird eyebrow sat; obviously this was Dorothy. "I WANT HER GONE!! NOW!!" She bellowed. "But why your highness? She seems like a nice girl." Cala asked. "WHY?! WHHYYY???!!!! BECAUSE SHE'S GOT MY QUATRE!! THAT'S WHYY! She has to go!" Keith just stood there boredly awaiting orders. "Now.. I want you to do do what ever you can to stop these new female Gundam Pilots, OZ has wanted the Gundams gone for years, now.. go!" Keith and Micala nodded and went off to plan how exactly they were going to carry out their mission.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Go fish!" Duo said playfully as Trowa asked if he had any twos. Trowa mumbled and picked up a four from the pile of cards. Kes and Wufei had since finished and, denying everything, they sat in opposite corners of the room even though an occasional lick of the lips was seen from both of them. "Uh.. got any threes?" Duo asked cheerfully, since this was his last pair, Trowa reluctantly pulled a three out from the large stack of cards in his hands, knowing that duo cheated. Duo grabbed the card only to have Trowa hang onto it for a second longer. After forcing the card from Trowa's fingers Duo slapped the pair of threes upon the table proclaiming "I WIN!"   
  
~*~*~  
  
Back in the kitchen Nikki, Ari, and Gem were talking. "So, what's up with you and Duo eh Nikkay?" Nikki blushed a little," Nothing much more than what's going on with you and Quatre!" Gem cleared her throat a little and went back to stirring the clam chowder for lunch. Ari grinned," Sooo is there something you haven't been telling us Gemy?" Gem blinked," Uh.. no." "Liah! Dun worry, you two make the perfect couple anyway!" Ari said, almost jealous of her. "Not as perfect as you and Troowwaaaa" Gem teased. At this Gem immediately started to sing," Sommewheerree under the raiinnbooowww.. (skipping some stuff.. it's supposed to be "In ayenee" but that doesn't fit this..) We will find Ari a TroowwAAA that we saw in a dream! Yet Ari still liked her ex-BOYFRIEND! Until she was fored together by meee! Somewheree under the rainbow! Bishiesss waiittt and there we will find AriiiII A Trowa For A Date ^_^!" Nikki laughed as Ari blushed a beet red.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rane walked over to Heero's door and knocked softly. "What is it?!" Heero commanded form inside his closed off room. "I.. I just wanted to see if youw ere alright, you haven't said a word to anyone except 'What' in two days.." Herro opened the door and let her in. Rane stepped into the room and sat in a chair by a small table," So.. what's with?" Heeero shrugged and sat on the edge of his bed," Just thinking.." "For two days? Must be some serious thinking.." He nodded. "Come on, Lunch is ready!.. Ready to face the world?" Rane grinned. Heero smiled, one of his rare real smiles, stood, kissed Rane on the cheek, replied "Yea" and walked out to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~  
"How are we supposed to do this Keith?!" Cala asked with anticipation. She really didn't want to do this but it's better than being a frog. "I have no clue.. hmm we could always attack a populous colony, they will come to the rescue, we send out every mobile doll and mobile suit we have at the moment and kill 'em off.." She blinked," But we do that every battle.. what's so special about it this time?" Keith grinned," We have gundams as well." "WHAT?! WE HAD GUNDAMS ALL THIS TIME AND YOU NEVAH TOLD MEEE?!" Keith nodded," We had to save them for a special occasion and this is it.."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gem set a bowl of chowder at each place setting and put a giant bowl of crackers in the middle along with a pitcher of milk and a pitcher of water. Soon everyone was in the kitchen and they all sat down to eat. Yet again, both Nikki and Duo inhaled their food, complimented it, and went to get another portion while everyone else at the table was barely half way through. Heero finished his current bite of chowder," Hey.. don't you guys think it's a bit too quiet around here? I mean, we should have had at least three more missions." "Yea, I wonder why OZ is so inactive, something has to be up." Gem said as she cleared her plate and set it in the sink. Trowa set his dishes in the sink too followed by Nikki, then Heero, then, Ari, and then Duo and Quatre. Quatre nodded," Some thing is definitely up, but looks like we'll just have to wait." Everyone agreed and migrated back into the den.  
  
Duo shifted through a cabinet of games and finally decided on one. He grabbed a box of bicycle cards," Who's up for.. STRIP POKER!.." Nikki grinned," Yea!" After a few minutes of dragging everyone into it, the game was on. Duo was going to deal but, since no one trusted him to deal fairly, Gem delt the cards. "Ok, the game's strip poker, Jokers wild!" Everyone held up their cards so that no one else could see them. Trowa had a pair of twos, Nikki a mixed hand of twos, fives, and sevens, Gem had four kings, and so on. "Ok.. show!" Gem laid down her cards," Four kings." The others laid down their cards, Gem winning of course.  
  
After about an hour of the game, Trowa ended up winning it all and the rest ended up either in boxers or jeans and a bra. They all got redressed and flopped onto the couch to watch some re-runs of dubbed anime or bashing Relena's speeches. The afternoon was spent this way, lots of laughs, a game of Truth, and then out on the beach just to hang out.  
  
"Hey! Do we have nay fireworks??" Gem asked hopefully; after all, it was dark by this time except for the tiki torches Duo took out, and she was the pyro of the group. Heero nodded," Yea there's some in the storage box." Gem grinned and took of to the storage box on the back porch and grabbed a few Japanese fireworks for the night ahead.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So, what now?" Cala looked to Keith, demanding answers. "Hmm.. all we need is the right time to strike.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gem: MWHA.. Yea the poker scene was short but.. My fingers are tired.. But the lemony fun makes up for it ^_^!  
Ari: Omg.. LMAO! I told ya you should have left it in.. seee it worked out fine ^_^  
Gem: Yep yep! Now.. REEEVVIIEEWWWWWWW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE X_X.. I need feedback! C'mon.. ppwwease.. Anyways, Cala.. How'd ya like your part so far?  
Cala: Ooooohhhhhhh I LOVE IT GEMAY!  
Gem: ::bows:: Ok.. now.. review.. e-mail me.. whatevah! Just give meh some feedback, tell meh what ya wanna see. Maybe you do want to se 'Kes and Wufei play 'Doctor'' Heh.. now.. shoo and review ~_^  
  



End file.
